Slytherins Have Got To Look Out For Each Other
by hawkeyesbutt
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a friendless Slytherin, getting beaten up and bullied by other wizards every single day. Holmes soon finds a friend in none other than fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. But what will Draco think when Sherlock Holmes starts mixing with Griffindors, especially a certain friend of Harry Potters, John Watson?
1. Chapter 1

"You're such a dick, you know that Holmes?" The skinny fair-skinned boy lay on the ground, his knees to his chest, his hands covering his face. For once, the genius decided not to reply. Things would only get worse. As he peaked through the gaps in his fingers, he watched as one of the boys pulled out their wand. The genius' eyes widened._ If I try and defend myself, they'll take my wand,_ he thought. _All I can do is wait for the pain. I wonder what spell they'll use this time…_  
"Expelliarmus!" The familiar voice rang in my ears, a glimmer of hope appearing at the back of my mind. "Ah, Anderson. You look dashing in your urm, mustard yellow scarf. Get off of him or I'll destroy you." The genius watched from the corner of my eye as the figure raised his wand.  
"Malfoy, what do you want with this piece of shit?" Holmes felt a kick to my stomach and yelped in pain. He listened as Draco Malfoy walked up to Anderson, and he presumed, punched him square in the face. As Anderson tried to reciprocate he sunk to the ground in horror as Malfoy shouted, "Furnunculus!" at him and huge boils began to grow over his skin. Anderson ran off, with the help of his goons, leaving Holmes and Malfoy alone. Malfoy held out his hand.  
Holmes took it. "Thank you," he said, getting to his feet.  
"No bother, Holmes. Slytherins must look out for each other, no matter how bloody annoying you are." Holmes looked down and sighed; he was fed up of being called names and being bullied. All he wanted was the appreciation he deserved. Seeing he had upset Holmes, Malfoy spoke again. "I'm only joking, Sherl. Come on, let's go eat." Sherlock smiled at him, hoping that he had finally made a friend at Hogwarts. Malfoy led him down to the hall where people had already started sitting down, loading food onto their plates hungrily. Sherlock followed Malfoy over to the Slytherin table where he sat next to him, placing few items of food onto his plate. "Aren't you hungry?" Malfoy said, looking at his plate.  
"Not really. I don't tend to eat much."  
Malfoy looked him up and down. "I can see that." Before putting some more sausages onto Sherlock's plate. "Eat." He grinned at him, tucking into his own food.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock Holmes and Draco Malfoy became best friends over a period of time. They'd sit together in any lessons they had together, Draco sniggering at Sherlock's observations about who in the class is sleeping with who, as well as who was of a sexual orientation that wasn't straight. They'd spend most of their free time in each other's company. Like Malfoy, Sherlock also held a grudge against the Wizarding world's 'boy who lived'. Sherlock had been beaten up by most boys in the school, even the precious Potter (He'd been beaten up by a few girls too, though he didn't mention that to people). Although Sherlock had hung around with Malfoy for a while now, he still didn't feel comfortable around Malfoy's cronies. Draco Malfoy was still his only friend in the world.  
Sherlock came from a long line of wizards; He was pure. His brother Mycroft now operated in a high position in the Ministry of Magic. His parents had split up after his father having an affair with someone else, while both had very important jobs right beside each other. As important as they were, Sherlock didn't know much about them except the fact they were his parents. Malfoy had never asked him about his parents and Sherlock had never asked about Malfoy's. They both seemed content not to talk about them. Sherlock and Draco were still learning new things about each other and would spend endless hours talking about their views and opinions.  
"Hey, Sherl?" Malfoy said, looking at the floor.  
"Yes?"  
"You know that observational skill you have where you know someone's life story in a second and everything about them?"  
"..Yes?"  
"You've never done that to me." Draco looked over at Sherlock, who looked straight back.  
"Do you wish me to?"  
"If you wouldn't mind. Obviously I believe you can do it, I'm just interested in how much data you can gather from this," he said, sweeping his hands over his body to indicate himself.  
"Okay." Sherlock looked Draco up and down, taking in as many details as possible. Then he looked at Draco hesitantly. "Are you sure? You won't stop being friends with me after or hurt me will you?"  
"Of course not, Sherly. It'll be fine, go on."  
"Okay." Sherlock took a deep breath. "Your name is Draco Malfoy, you're currently 16, though that's basic knowledge. Your father used to be a death eater, still might be but you're currently unsure as he never tells you anything, this bothers you a lot and you tend to try harder in your school work to impress him and hope he'll open up to you. You're worried about your mother; you've always been close with her but recently she's started acting more disorientated, you're becoming paranoid that she's ill with a disease of some sort. You reckon if you did some research you'd find out what it was and be able to treat it but with that little information you won't get too far unless the illness proceeds to worsen, offering more symptoms. Your family is rich and pure-blooded, you're tired from working too hard, the way you act gives off an uncaring manor for most people, though it's different with me. You care for me more than your other friends, this may be because of our connected hatred for Potter, or just because we have many similar interests and have become close over the past year, probably the latter. You're currently unsure about your own sexual orientation, this is shown by the fact you've hardly dated any girls for the last 10 months but you seem to be getting there. I won't tell you what orientation you are because I don't think you'd want me to."  
Draco blinked, before laughing softly. "You're amazing sometimes, Sherlock." The laughter disappeared from his face and was replaced with how he truly felt. He scrunched his face up, trying not to cry. When he saw that it wouldn't work, he put his head in his hands, his sobs racking through his body. Sherlock put his arm around him and Draco leaned on his shoulder.  
"Draco, your mother will be fine, I promise," Sherlock mutters softly, "If you want, I could find you some information on which illnesses she could have. I can narrow it down; make it easier and quicker to sort out." Draco's sobs became quieter, but went on.  
After about 10 minutes, Draco raised his head. He looked at Sherlock. "Tell me what orientation I am. I can't bear trying to work it out anymore."  
"Are you sure?" Sherlock muttered softly. Draco nodded. "Gay." Draco nodded, staring at the ground. A tear fell down his cheek and Sherlock knew it was about to start all over again.

"Hey Malfoy, you should snog your boyfriend elsewhere." Both Sherlock and Draco's heads whipped round. Harry Potter and his gang were walking towards them. Sherlock stood up, standing his ground. His expression was hard and cold.  
"Why don't you go and grow some balls, Potter, stop being such a homophobic cunt." Potter looked slightly taken aback by this. "Draco isn't my boyfriend. But he is my best friend and he's going through some pretty touch crap at the moment, so I'd appreciate it if you'd turn around and leave us alone." Potter looked around Sherlock to see the tear still lingering on Draco's face. They turned around and started walking away.  
"Fags," Ron muttered to Harry. Unfortunately, Sherlock heard this. He whipped out his wand without a second thought, pointing it directly at Ron and shouting, "Tarantallegra!" Ron's legs started moving at an alarming rate, Ron falling flat on his face and screeching about how he couldn't move his legs. Draco burst into laughter, clapping Sherlock on the shoulder. Hermione reverts the spell and Harry moves back towards them in an alarming rate.  
As he raises his wand, he says, "Remember this one? I believe it was you Malfoy who did it to me in our duel in our second year here." He swiped his wand and shouted "Serpensortia!" A snake drops out of his wand, it's eyes set on Sherlock. Sherlock smirks, whispering in parseltongue to the snake. As they all gaze in amazement, the snake starts heading back to Harry. Harry mutters a few words back. The snake goes back and forth between them until Malfoy eventually sends it back into Harry's smirks. _I know how you feel about Draco,_ he says in Parseltongue, _maybe you should ask him out. _

Harry blushes, hiding his face. _You're a prick. Why don't we put this feud behind us? If you get Draco to like me, I can find someone for you. I am Harry Potter._  
Sherlock snorted. _Oh yes, everyone fancies Harry bloody Potter. But fine, we will put this feud behind us, and I will talk to Draco about you. Though, I doubt you could find someone for me. You don't know my type._  
Harry looks back at his group before facing Sherlock again. _The back of my group, a boy with sandy hair and a worried expression. He's John, new here. Moved from Durmstrang. Gay. What about him?_  
_Who says I'm into boys?_  
_No one, I assumed. So, yes or no?_  
Sherlock looked away, obviously uncomfortable with this arrangement. _Fine. Can I go back to looking after my friend now?_  
Harry looked concerned. _What's wrong with him?_  
_Just found out he's gay._  
Sherlock watched a smile grow on Harry's face as he turned around, leading the group back the other way. Sherlock pulled Draco back to the bench they had been sat at.  
"What was that all about?" Draco said, confused.  
"We were talking. Making a few arrangements."  
"About what?"  
"I can't tell you yet, but I'll tell you one thing; Harry Potter isn't the type to go for girls."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of weeks, Sherlock spent most of his time feeding Draco the smallest details about Harry Potter; those of which he could read, anyway. "Virgin," Sherlock commented as he sat down next to Draco in the Dining hall.  
"Really? You'd think a guy with his status would have got a BIT of action," Draco murmured, "Then again, with those glasses…" Draco looked over to the Gryffindor table, finding Potter and catching him staring back. Potter blushed before looking down. Draco giggled like a little girl, before looking at Sherlock. Sherlock raised his eyebrow, and Draco laughed. "Don't give me that look. I can have a good side, you know," Draco said, putting his drink to his lips. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "So Sherly, got anywhere with that John kid?"  
Sherlock looked down slightly. "He's scared of me."  
Draco clapped him on the shoulder. "You are kind of scary. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll warm to you as I did."  
Sherlock smirked, but still felt a bit sad remembering the scene.  
_"Hi, Sherlock Holmes, is it? I-I'm John, Harry said you'd be a good person for me to hang out with." _  
_Sherlock looked the boy up and down. He had a sheepish grin on his face and seemed very nervous. Sherlock couldn't believe he was a Gryffindor. A Hufflepuff, sure! A Ravenclaw, Okay! But Gryffindor? Nope. _  
_"So… You want to be a Mediwizard in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad?" Sherlock looked him up and down. He didn't seem that impressive._  
_"What? How the hell could you know that?" He looked confused. He shook his head, starting over. "So uh, what do you want to be? When you're older?" _  
_"An Auror."_  
_"Wow! Really? That sounds so cool! I remember reading about Aurors and-"_  
_"Do you REALLY want to be a mediwizard in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad?"_  
_He looked baffled. "Y-Yeah… Why?" _  
_"Don't they have to be brave? Like, pure Gryffindor?"_  
_"I am pure Gryffindor…"_  
_Sherlock looked unconvinced. "You don't seem very confident to me. You should work on that. I can read so many things about you." Sherlock tilted his head sideways slightly._  
_John looked like he was about to cry. "You don't even know me! How can you know if I'm confident?!"_  
_"Anyone could see it, but I am a genius. You stutter in almost every sentence. I don't know you, but I can see your life."_  
_"Oh yeah? Like how?" John clenched his fists._  
_"Your parents aren't proud of you and you are desperate to make them proud. They think you couldn't be a Medi-wizard but you think you can. They have been paying more attention to your sister, who is doing extremely well in her NEWTs. You yourself think you could help to bring down Voldemort-" John shuddered – "And his death eaters. You know what Medics do right? They fix up the broken wizards. They don't fight. They heal. You won't be helping to bring him down; you'll be helping to keep your men up. There's a difference. Maybe you should choose a different job to aim for… Oh! Oh, oh, oh. New information. I know why you left Durmstrang. You were kicked out, weren't you? Because you were weak. Weak and under-confident."_  
_With that, John pushed Sherlock up against the wall, his fist threatening to hit him. Sherlock sighed. "Do it. I'm used to it by now. Although, it hasn't been as bad since I met Draco. I really don't understand where I keep going wrong."_  
_"Maybe you should learn to SHUT UP."_  
_Sherlock looked into John's eyes, seeing a range of emotions. Sadness, anger… Hostility? "Why haven't you punched me yet?"_  
_"Huh?"_  
_"Shouldn't I be in a pile on the floor by now?"_  
_John let go of Sherlock and Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." _  
_"Don't thank me. I feel like a failure. I couldn't even punch the school freak." He sighed. "You scare me. Don't… Don't talk to me again." John turned around and left._  
"I doubt it," Sherlock muttered, leaving for his dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sherlock walked down the corridor, he couldn't get that Gryffindor boy out of his head. What was so special about him? He knew he had an attractive body and, he seemed kind and he obviously was braver and stronger than Sherlock thought-  
Crash! Sherlock fell to the floor as he collided with someone. They too, fell to the floor, their books going everywhere. "Sorry about that-" they started, picking up their books. They looked up at Sherlock and recognition fell upon their face. "Oh. It's you."  
"John. I'm... Sorry, for what I said." Sherlock looked at him. He didn't apologise very often, everyone knew that. If you ever received an apology from Sherlock Holmes, it was almost like an award. Aside from the fact that everyone hated him.  
"It's fine." John said, gathering up his books and papers.  
"Here, let me help." Sherlock gathered the papers and put them in order, handing them over to John.  
"...Thank you." John looked unsure of what to do next.  
"I was wrong about you." Sherlock muttered. "You are brave. You are strong. And if you ever tell anyone I was wrong about something so help me I will-"  
John laughed. Sherlock actually made another person who wasn't Draco laugh. "I won't tell, okay?" He smiled at Sherlock. Sherlock grinned back.  
"Holmes!" Sherlock turned to see some of his regular bullies, including Anderson. "We've got a score to settle. Or a beating, whatever you want to call it."  
"Anderson, it's called a duel. Do you even try to listen in class or do they have to pour information into your brain through your ear with a funnel?" Sherlock smirked at him. "I'm sure your girlfriend won't be happy to hear you're cheating on her with Donovan. Although, maybe she'll be pleased to be rid of you finally."  
Anderson pulled out his wand and yelled, "Avis Oppugno!"  
A flock of birds flew from his wand, heading straight for Sherlock and John. As Sherlock stepped fully in front of John, he whipped out his wand and shouted, "Confringo!" The birds burst into flames and disappear. While Anderson is distracted by this, John pulled out his own wand and yelled, "Densaugeo!"  
Anderson put his hands over his mouth, feeling his teeth as they grow larger and larger. "Take me to the nurse! Now!" He yelled to his cronies. As they ran off Sherlock and John giggled.  
"Impressive." Sherlock said. "But elementary, my dear Watson."


	5. Chapter 5

"How's John, Sherlock?" Draco's voice carried across the room as he entered. Draco was sat in a big red armchair reading. He smiled and looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you did speak with him? Interesting..." Draco patted the seat beside him. Sherlock sat there, looking over at the fireplace. "So?"  
"So what?"  
"What happened? Are your friends? Are you boyfriends? Girlfriends? Best friends? Wait, scrap that last one, I'm your best friend."  
"We're friends. Nothing more."  
"Give me the story."  
"Well, I was just... Apologising for being rude to him earlier and-"  
"Hold on, you APOLOGISED to someone? Am I hearing correctly?"  
"Yes-"  
"Blimey, you must really like him." Sherlock rolled his eyes again. "YOU DO!"  
Sherlock exhaled dramatically. "ANYWAY... I was apologising and then Anderson came up and started a fight and threw birds at me which I burst into flames and then John made his teeth grow."  
Draco laughed. "Sounds like you're good together," he smiled, "What next?"  
"We just small talked and he walked with me down to the dungeons to get here."  
"He fancies you mate. Get in," Draco punched his shoulder lightly, a grin spread across his face. Draco stood suddenly, heading for the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date in the Room of Requirement."  
"What do you require?"  
Draco turned around and grinned. "Harry Potter, of course."

* * *

Harry Potter was sat in the Gryffindor common room, by the fire. He chatted quietly with Hermione and Ron until he noticed John walking in. "Watson," he said, grinning. He gestured for him to sit with them. John walked over and took a seat. "So, have you made any other new friends recently?"  
"Yeah, I made friends with that Sherlock kid-"  
"Sherlock?! Sherlock Holmes?!" Hermione looked shocked.  
"Er, yes." John looked confused. "Why?"  
"That boy. He thinks he's smarter than me. If we took a test on everything I would definitely get the top score and he wouldn't. I'm cleverer than HIM."  
They all stared at Hermione for a second. "What?" She said, staring back. "Apart from that, he seems fine."  
"Are you joking?" Ron said. "He's a- he's horrible! He's a nasty piece of work he is. He's a Slytherin as well, the worst kinds of people."  
"Oh, I don't know, Ron. Slytherins are fine in my opinion." Harry said, smirking at John. John knew the little thing about him and Draco and also that Harry wanted John to pair up with Sherlock.  
Suddenly, and owl tapped on the window. Harry recognised it as Draco's owl. He ran over opening it and collecting the letter. He opened it, grinning slightly. Then he shoved it in his pocket, picking up his jacket. "See you guys later, I gotta go."  
"Where?"  
"The Room of Requirement of course."

As Harry left, Hermione smiled smugly at John. "He's so obvious it hurts. Then again, so are you and Sherlock." John blushed slightly, looking down.  
"Wait, what's obvious?" Ron stared at her, confused. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Never mind, Ronald. Now, I've got a date to go to."  
Ron looked horrified. "What?! With who?"  
She smirked at him standing up. "My study books. No need to be jealous, Ron." She dashed off, giggling to herself.  
Ron looked at John, befuddled. "I swear, I will never understand women."  
John laughed. "They're easier to understand than you think. Men usually look at them from the wrong perspective you see – you have to use their actions to understand what they want. For example, if a girl switches between being happy and sad and angry in a short amount of time, she wants someone to hug her and bring her chocolates and tissues."  
"How the hell do you know that?"  
"It tells you it's her time of the month, they generally require chocolate and tissues then."  
"Okay... What can you tell about her right now?"  
John smirked. "What do you feel about her?"  
Ron shuffled around slightly, looking at his feet. "She's a mate-"  
"Platonic?"  
"Um, y-yeah."  
"Maybe you should be asking yourself questions instead of me." John smiled. "I'm going to bed, night."  
Ron was left in the common room by the fire, thinking. Did he have feelings for Hermione? Obviously. Should he ask her out? Hmm…


End file.
